dandydungeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinmyoumaru
is the boss of Danmaku Castle. She resides in the final floor of the Beginner's Path, and as an intermediate boss in the Expert Path. Appearance Shinmyoumaru is a purple haired girl who dons a pink Kimono with a black Obi. On her head sits an inverted black bowl lined with gold inscriptions, a pattern which matched her Obi. Shinmyoumaru wields an enlarged white-blue needle on her right hand (presumably her signature Shining Needle Sword) and a Shrinker on her left hand. She is barefooted. Dialogue Before Battle (Beginner Path) Shinmyoumaru: The river of fate carries me along. (bowl opens) Shinmyoumaru: Hey hey, old man--I haven't seen you around. HmmmMMM. So, you are called Yamada-kun? Are you strong? Or are you weak? We'll find out today! Yamada: Yo-ho-ho-~i!! Shinmyoumaru: Hmmm. You, too, use "Items". You obtain them. You use them. You use them. You discard them. You use them for upgrades. Have you ever considered the way an item feels? Items can't move. Items can't talk. We use them until they break. They become junk materials. Items have feelings...And using them as upgrade materials keeps their memory alive. Don't you think? (attack animation) Shinmyoumaru: Now we duel, Yamada-kun! Yamada: Arabesque! On Defeat (Beginner Path) Shinmyoumaru: Ow...That sucked. You have defeated me. Before Battle (Expert Path) Seija: HmmMM. The strange old warrior...You leveled up late in life, eh? Through much training, you got strong. And now you pick on people weaker than yourself? You scoundrel! Yamada: Yo-ho-ho-~i!! Seija: I thought you of all people would understand......the strong oppress the weak. The inverted world is coming. Soon it will be the weak who oppress the strong. A new paradise! Shinmyoumaru: The river of fate carries me. (bowl opens) Shinmyoumaru: Well, well. I see you have courage. You use items well. I underestimated you. Sorry for suddenly attacking you. Seija: Master Shinmyoumaru! I'm glad you;re here! Can you rough up this old guy here? He is an enemy of us weaklings! Crunch him! Let us build our weaklings' paradise atop his bones! Shinmyoumaru: Aw. So you're an enemy after all. Well. This time I'll use all my strength. Hm. I liked you. It's too bad you're one of the oppressors. Yamada: ...Arabesque! On Defeat (Expert Path) Below 60% HP Shinmyoumaru: Ack--ahh--I'm...This is what it feels like when my HP is.........critical? Seija: Shimyoumaru!! Leave it to Seija Kijin!! Strength is weakness!! Weakness is strength!! Invert the world! (Seija casts Heavenly Evil) In Battle Normal Attack Style Type: Melee Range: 1 tile Hostility: Not unless confronted Abilities Bowl Reflect *Effect: Completely reflects all damage taken back to the Hero *Countdown: No *Range: Self *Conditions: Starting from the ~50-60% HP mark Growww! *Effect: Multi-hit *Countdown: 3 *Range: Whole map Heavenly Evil *Effect: Flips screen such that the Hero attacks an empty tile *Countdown: No *Range: Whole map, only when directly in front Where to Find *Danmaku Castle Loot Tips *Shrinker can be used to minimize damage and thus stall out Shinmyoumaru's Bowl Reflect skill. **Alternatively, Metal Scroll works as a similar counter. **Ice-all Scroll can also be used around the 50% HP mark to freeze Shinmyoumaru to stall her use of Bowl Reflect. Trivia *Shimyoumaru is based off a Touhou character, as seen here. https://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Shinmyoumaru_Sukuna See Also *Shinmyoumaru *Programmer ZUN Category:Monster